Prometheus
by imperialfan
Summary: This alternative story is based on and around the Stargate episode "Prometheus Unbound", however in this story the Prometheus does not encounter Vala Mal Doran  the Asgard do , instead Prometheus makes it to Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Stargate or Stargate Atlantis or any of the other characters etc mentioned in this story. I am making no money off this, so please do not sue me._

**Extended Summary:** This story is based on and around the Stargate episode "Prometheus Unbound", however in this story the Prometheus does not encounter Vala Mal Doran (the Asgard do), instead Prometheus makes it to Atlantis just prior to the Atlantis expedition discovering that Atlantis is about to fall under attack by the Wraith.

**1. Departure**

**Prometheus,** **Area 37, Earth**

After the newly installed Asgard hyperdrive engines (post refit) were successfully tested, Lieutenant General George Hammond would command the Prometheus himself, as head of Homeworld Security he had selected himself to command, one of the perks of the job.

General Hammond had selected his own crew to embark on a rescue mission to the Pegasus Galaxy to the Atlantis Expedition Team, as they had not, been heard from for a long time, it was decided by General Hammond that the Prometheus would be sent to find out what has happened to them.

As the Prometheus has been recently fitted with Asgard hyperdrive engines that will allow the Prometheus to travel between galaxies, though the travel time between the Milky Way Galaxy and the Pegasus Galaxy is estimated to be between three to four weeks, possibly a bit longer, depending on whether or not they have the right location for Atlantis. This is much longer than an Asgard ship would take, this is due to Asgard ships have a greater power output than the Prometheus has.

This is much longer than an Asgard ship would take, this is due to the greater power output of the Asgard ships, allowing there hyperdrive engines to propel there ships much more quickly through hyperspace.

**Prometheus specifications**

**Manufacturer**: Tau'ri (USAF)

**Class**: X-303 class (prototype), BC-303 class (in service)

**Length**: 195 meters

**Width**: 80 meters

**Height/depth**: 65 meters

**Engine unit(s)**:

Sublight engines

Manoeuvring thrusters

Asgard hyperdrive (post refit)

**Hyperdrive system**:

Asgard Intergalactic (post refit)

**Power plant**: Naquadah generators

**Shielding**: Asgard shields (post refit)

**Hull**: Naquadah/Trinium alloy

**Sensor systems**: Asgard sensor array (post refit)

**Armaments**:

24 Railguns

12 Missile launchers (equipped with Mark IX missiles and nuclear missiles)

**Fighter complement**: 8 F-302s

**Crew**: 120 (later 121)

**Other systems**:

Ring transporter

Escape pods

Asgard transporter system (post refit)

Lieutenant General Hammond's team includes Dr Daniel Jackson (to translate the ancient writings on Atlantis), Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman and Dr. Lindsey Novak, with the rest of SG-1 remaining behind on Earth. The Prometheus has been outfitted for a long voyage (up to six months without resupply if necessary), along with her cargo holds being full of equipment and supplies that the Atlantis Expedition Team may need.

All in all the Prometheus is as ready as she will ever be.

**Take Off and Departure**

On the bridge of the Prometheus Lieutenant General George Hammond is waiting for Sergeant Harriman to complete his checks.

Once the checks are complete Sergeant Harriman says, "General Hammond, the Prometheus is ready for launch."

General Hammond replies, "Thank you Sergeant Harriman, you may launch the Prometheus, put us in Earth orbit."

Sergeant Harriman says, "Yes sir, initiating launch procedure."

The large hanger were Prometheus is held when not on missions is known as area 37-92/NV, also known less formally as the Docking Bay or simply Area 37, is a subterranean bay located in Nevada. It serves as dry-dock/construction area for the Prometheus where the ship is maintained.

The Prometheus is held in place with large docking clamps.

Access to the subterranean bay is through an elevator housed in a small building surrounded by an electric fence. The Prometheus exits and enters through large retractable roof doors.

The hanger door above the Prometheus slides open, at the same time the large docking clamps retract, then the Prometheus slowly lifts out of her dry-dock and into the atmosphere, steadily gaining speed, it only takes the Prometheus a few minutes to reach Earth orbit.

Once in a high and stable orbit General Hammond says, "Begin powering up the hyperdrive and start plotting a course for Atlantis."

Sergeant Harriman replies, "Yes sir, beginning hyperspace navigation procedure, we should be ready to jump into hyperspace within five minutes."

As they wait Dr Jackson who has been watching the launch from just behind General Hammond says, "I cannot wait to see Atlantis."

General Hammond chuckles, as this is not the first time Dr Jackson has said this and says, "You will have to wait at least four weeks before we get there Dr Jackson and we do not know what condition the Atlantis team or even Atlantis itself will be in when we get there."

Dr Jackson smiles at General Hammond and replies, "I think that I have mentioned that before?"

General Hammond again chuckles and replies, "Just once or twice Dr Jackson, but no one is going to hold it against you."

Then one of the sensors goes off and Sergeant Harriman says, "A ship is coming out of hyperspace sir."

General Hammond frowns and asks, "Can you identify it?"

Sergeant Harriman replies, "Yes sir, it is an Asgard ship."

Then in front of them on the bridge, an Asgard beams in and says, "Greetings General Hammond and Dr Jackson."

General Hammond smiles and replies, "Hello Thor, welcome onboard the Prometheus, how can help you?"

Thor replies, "Thank you General Hammond, I am fine, I was just checking to see if the Asgard systems are working?"

General Hammond replies, "They are and thank you again for allowing us to have both Asgard hyperdrive and shields fitted to the Prometheus."

Thor replies, "You are welcome General Hammond, after what you have done for the Asgard it was the least we could do for you. In addition, my ship will be accompanying you to the edge of your galaxy just in case there are any problems, we can then help you fix any potential problems."

General Hammond smiles and says, "You are most welcome and thank you for your offer of assistance which we would be very happy to accept."

Thor replies, "Very well, I will return to my ship, when you jump into hyperspace I will follow."

Thor beams of the bridge of the Prometheus.

**Hyperspace**

Once Thor has left, Sergeant Harriman says, "General we are ready to jump into hyperspace."

General Hammond replies, "Take us to Atlantis Sergeant."

Sergeant Harriman says, "Yes sir, activating hyperdrive."

The Prometheus jumps into hyperspace followed by Thor's ship, they are now on their way to Atlantis, with an Asgard ship along for part of the journey, General Hammond thinks to himself, this trip will be better, than I could have ever dreamed of.

**The Vala Mal Doran Incident**

A few days into the journey and still well within the Milky Way Galaxy, the crew of the Prometheus picks up a distress signal, General Hammond is about to order a course change, when a hologram of Thor appears on the bridge, Thor says, "If you wish, I will investigate this distress signal, it could be some form of trick."

General Hammond replies, "Thank you Thor that would be greatly appreciated."

Thor says, "I will investigate this distress signal and catch you up later."

Thor's holographic image disappears and Thor ship then veers off to investigate the distress signal.

**Thor's Investigation**

As Thor's ship drops out of hyperspace, Thor detects a ship, an Al'kesh, sitting dead in space Thor immediately raises his ships shields and charges his ships weapons systems.

Onboard the Al'kesh, is Vala Mal Doran who had been hoping to steal the Prometheus, sees the arrival of the Asgard mothership this is something that she was not expecting. Vala immediately begins too quickly repair the "damage" to her Al'kesh, from the readings that Vala can see, the Asgard mothership appears to be scanning her ship.

As she tries to repair the "damage", Vala is beamed of the Al'kesh, on to Thor's ship before she can say anything she is stunned and beamed into a holding cell, minus her Kull Warrior Armour, replaced by normal clothing. Vala had only been partially dressed in the armour, as it was easier to repair the Al'kesh without the Kull Warrior Armour.

Once the Al'kesh has been recovered then placed into the hanger bay of Thor's ship, were Asgard engineers will study it, Thor then jumps his ship back into hyperspace satisfied that he had foiled some sort of trap.

Thor's ship will quite quickly catch up with the Prometheus this will be by the time the Prometheus reaches the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy.

**Separation**

Several days later, at the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy the Prometheus drops out of hyperspace to await the arrival of Thor's ship, they do not have long to wait, just over forty-five minutes after coming out of hyperspace, Thor's ship drops out of hyperspace near the Prometheus.

Thor then beams onto the bridge of the Prometheus and says, "Greetings General Hammond, Dr Jackson."

General Hammond asks, "Hello Thor, did you find the source of the distress signal?"

Thor replies, "Indeed I did, from our investigation so far, it appears that the distress signal was faked and a trap was laid to allow the capture of any ship responding to the distress signal."

General Hammond asks, "I would assume that you were able to figure this out before anyone was able to spring the trap."

Thor replies, "I was, I have the individual onboard my ship, she has tried several times to escape and failed."

General Hammond asks, "Would you like to hand her over to us?"

Thor replies, "That is what I was hoping you would ask, but I would warn you to keep a close eye on her."

General Hammond says, "Don't worry Thor, we will."

Thor replies, "I will beam directly into your holding cell, now."

Sergeant Harriman says, "The prisoner is in the holding cell."

General Hammond says, "Good, thank you Thor."

Thor replies, "You are welcome General Hammond, this is where I will leave you, I will be returning to my home galaxy, goodbye General Hammond."

General Hammond says, "Goodbye Thor."

Thor beams of the Prometheus and a few moments later Thor's ship jumps into hyperspace.

General Hammond says, "Sergeant Harriman, get us back on course for Atlantis."

Sergeant Harriman replies, "Yes sir, engaging hyperdrive."

The Prometheus jumps into hyperspace towards the Pegasus Galaxy.

On their way there, they will have plenty of time to question their prisoner.

**Vala Mal Doran**

Over the past few days Vala had been questioned by the Asgard, her initial attempts to lie to the Asgard have failed (spectacularly), as the Asgard is able to pull apart her lies with ease. After that, Vala tells the truth, that she is a thief (a very good thief by her own admission), this admission Thor believes.

This is the reason that Thor offered to transfer Vala to the Prometheus, as this was not part of a Goa'uld trap, now Vala it sitting in a cell onboard the Prometheus, knowing that she is very lucky, as the Asgard are known to deal harshly with people who work with the Goa'uld.

Vala had been escorted from her cell to a small room, by two guards armed with a mix of Goa'uld and none Goa'uld technology.

Once Vala had been secured to her chair by the two guards another man walked in wearing glasses, he says, "Hello, my name is Dr Daniel Jackson, I understand from the Asgard your name is Vala Mal Doran and that you were intending to steal this ship."

Vala smiles affectionately at Dr Jackson and replies, "Hello Daniel, I may call you Daniel?" without waiting for a response Vala continues, "Good, I do like to be on first name basis. Anyway, I would assume that we are on our way to some sort of prison?"

Dr Jackson shakes his head slightly at Vala and says, "No we are not on our way to a prison, we are in fact no longer in the galaxy, we have left our galaxy behind and we are on our way to a galaxy we call the Pegasus Galaxy."

Vala frowns at Dr Jackson and asks, "Why are we going to this Pegasus Galaxy?"

Dr Jackson replies, "To find an expedition we sent a while ago, they have not communicated with us for some time so this ship is being sent to find out what has happened to them."

Vala smiles broadly at Dr Jackson and says, "Well if there is anything that I can do to help, let me know, I am quite good at finding things."

Dr Jackson rolls his eyes and replies, "That is not what I meant."

Vala says, "Oh, what then?"

Dr Jackson replies, "That this is going to be a long trip, several weeks and if you behave yourself you will be allowed limited access to the crew facilities, however if you do not you will be punished."

Vala grins broadly at Dr Jackson and says, "Well Daniel I did not know that you were that attracted to me or that you had to be so forceful with me, as for you terms on my custody here I agree." Vala is quite interested in were they are going, as this could be much more lucrative for her, much more so than stealing a single ship.

Dr Jackson rolls his eyes again at Vala and replies, "Good, but remember you will be watched closely."

Over the next ten days, Vala is allowed limited access to crew facilities, such as the mess hall and recreation areas, though Vala is put back in her cell when she needs to sleep. For the rest of the trip Vala behaves and she is given access to all none strategic areas of the ship (with an escort), during this time Vala learns about Atlantis.

Vala also spends a lot of time asking Dr Jackson questions about the Ancients and Atlantis, the rest of the crew are grateful for this, as they do not have to sit through one of Dr Jackson long lectures on Atlantis or the Ancients.

Vala is also allowed to wear her own clothes these were beamed over by the Asgard when the Asgard beamed Vala over to the Prometheus.

By the time the Prometheus reaches the Pegasus Galaxy, Vala is no longer handcuffed when escorted from her cell after all if Vala were to break free were would she go?

**Prometheus, Bridge**

Almost four weeks later, the Prometheus has reached the edge of the Pegasus Galaxy.

Sergeant Harriman says, "We are now dropping out of hyperspace at the edge of the Pegasus Galaxy, beginning sensor scans of the local area."

General Hammond replies, "Good work" activating the comm he says, "Dr Novak, you may commence you diagnostic of the ships hyperdrive."

From the speaker Dr Novak replies, "Understood General Hammond, diagnostic running now, this should only take a few minutes, but from my monitoring of our trip I do not anticipate any problems."

General Hammond replies, "That's good news doctor, let me know when the diagnostic is finished, Hammond out."

General Hammond then turns to Dr Jackson and says, "Well Dr Jackson, we are nearly there, you will only have to wait a few more days."

Dr Jackson in an excited tone replies, "That is amazing, we are in another galaxy, we are the only Earth ship with this technology."

General Hammond replies, "That is true, however the Daedalus, should have completed her trials by now and could be available to back us up if needed, assuming that we can contact Earth from Atlantis."

Dr Jackson replies, "Of course I forgot about the Daedalus."

The Daedalus is the first 304 battle cruiser produced by the Tau'ri (USAF), and the second generation of interstellar capital ship (the Prometheus being the first) developed by the United States military and its allies including the Asgard.

The Daedalus's currently commanded is Colonel Steven Caldwell, the Asgard advisor Hermiod is assigned to the Daedalus, to oversee the various technological advances the Asgard have provided for the Daedalus. Unlike the Prometheus, the Daedalus was designed from the onset to take a mix of both Asgard and Tau'ri technology from the beginning, rather than be adapted as the Prometheus was.

Unlike the Prometheus, this technological mix required an Asgard to assist in its operation and maintenance (also to keep an eye on how this technology was being used), this greatly helped increase the speed at which the Daedalus would be completed.

Over the speaker Dr Novak says, "General Hammond all systems check out, no problems to report, we can precede to Atlantis whenever you are ready, it should only take a few hours to get there."

General Hammond replies into the comm, "Thank Dr Novak. Sergeant Harriman you may engage the hyperdrive and plot us a course to Atlantis."

Sergeant Harriman says, "Yes sir, course already laid in, engaging hyperdrive."

The Prometheus jumps into hyperspace towards Atlantis on its final stage of its long journey, the Atlantis Expedition will be surprised.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. The Pegasus Galaxy**

The Pegasus Galaxy was the galaxy where the Ancients travelled to in the city ship Atlantis after they abandoned the Milky Way. Much like in the Milky Way, they again built a galaxy-spanning empire, but the Ancients where forced to abandon Atlantis after most of the galaxy was conquered by a race called the Wraith.

Similar to the Milky Way, the majority of the human cultures in the Pegasus Galaxy are at low levels of development due to constant attacks by the Wraith, with early to mid twentieth century Earth technology being rare. There are several other cultures, whose technology rivals that of the Tau'ri on Atlantis these other cultures are currently in hiding from the Wraith as to avoid destruction.

**Prometheus**

Four weeks later...

On arriving at the edge of the Pegasus Galaxy, the Prometheus had briefly dropped out of hyperspace to make sure there were no problems with the ships systems after all they did not know the situation on Atlantis. It was better to drop out of hyperspace now and find out if there are any problems rather than in the middle of a combat situation.

After re-entering hyperspace General Hammond ordered a series of drills, to make sure that the Prometheus was ready for anything that it might encounter.

**Atlantis**

While the Prometheus has been in hyperspace for the past few weeks, a lot has changed on Atlantis, the main problem being that there are three Wraith Hive ships on their way to Atlantis. Dr Zelenka reveals that the Wraith Dart that recently made a pass over Atlantis sent its information into deep space to three hive ships, which will arrive at Atlantis in two weeks, though the Prometheus should arrive within the next few hours.

In the wake of discovering a fleet of three Hive ships heading towards Atlantis, Dr McKay manages to give the Stargate enough power to dial Earth for one second, which is more than enough time to send compressed data, including the team members' messages to their families.

A few hours after the data burst has been sent Atlantis long-ranged sensors pick up a ship approaching Atlantis, what no one knows yet that this is the Prometheus.

The Prometheus should arrive with the next three hours.

Dr McKay who has been studying the new contact says, "This new ship is coming in from a different direction to the Wraith."

Colonel Sheppard asks, "More Wraith ships trying to catch us in a pincer movement?"

Dr McKay replies, "No I do not think that this ship is Wraith."

Colonel Sheppard asks, "Why is that Rodney?"

Dr McKay replies, "Well for one thing, this ship has not dropped out of hyperspace as Wraith ship need to and for the second, this ship is travelling though hyperspace much more faster than a Wraith ship can, according to these readings."

Colonel Sheppard asks, "Any idea at all who that ship belongs to?"

Dr McKay replies, "In a word, nope."

Colonel Sheppard says, "Well they may not be Wraith perhaps someone else with advanced technology in this galaxy?"

Teyla says, "That is most unlikely as they Wraith do not allow other species with advanced technology within this galaxy."

Dr McKay replies, "It could be a race with advanced technology that is able to hide from the Wraith while they advanced or it could be an advanced civilization from another galaxy. After all we know there are other races within this universe with advanced technology, like the Asgard."

Teyla asks, "Could this be the Asgard you talked about?"

Dr McKay replies, "No, as the Asgard does not know we are here, well I assume that Stargate Command has not told them, if they did then they might help us. The message we recently sent to Stargate Command, we are not even certain that the message got through."

Teyla asks, "How could these Asgard help us?"

Dr McKay replies, "The Asgard have been studying the Ancients technology for over one hundred thousand years, they have had a lot more time than we have. Also there technological level makes them one of the most advanced races we know."

Teyla says, "Oh."

Dr Weir asks, "So what are our options?"

Dr McKay replies, "Well without a ZPM to power the city's shields and defences, not many."

Dr Weir asks, "Can we defend Atlantis?"

Dr McKay looking at his computer replies, "Short answer, no"

Dr Weir says, "I cannot accept that, there must be something that we can do, what about that Lantean defence satellite we discovered, could that be made operational?"

Dr McKay replies, "Possibly, but we do not know what is wrong with it."

Dr Weir asks, "What about the city's own weapons, can we use our Naquadah power generators to power them?"

Dr McKay replies, "Again, no, the Naquadah generators do not provide enough power, except to power Atlantis's basic systems."

Major Sheppard asks, "There must be something that we can do?"

Dr McKay replies, "Yes there is, but you are not going to like it."

Sheppard asks, "What is that Rodney?"

Dr McKay replies, "Destroy the city, that will stop it from falling into Wraith hands."

Sheppard says, "That is a bad plan, I think we need another option."

Dr McKay in an annoyed tone replies, "There are none, unless you known the location of a fully powered ZPM?"

Sheppard in a sarcastic tone replies, "Sure I do I just had not bothered to tell anyone."

Dr McKay in a mocking tone replies, "Not funny."

Dr Weir intervenes to stop the exchange and says, "We must not let this city fall into Wraith hand, Rodney I want you to look into seeing if you can repair the last remaining defence satellite, though it may stop this attack, it could buy us some time. The other option that will need to be set in motion is to destroy this city."

Dr McKay replies, "Ok, I will look into the defence satellite."

Sheppard says, "Well at least we have 'A' plan, we may need a plan B?"

Soon the Prometheus will arrive this will change everything for the Atlantis expedition.

**Prometheus**

On the bridge of the Prometheus, Sergeant Harriman says, "Sir, we are fifteen minutes away from Atlantis."

General Hammond replies, "Very well, all hand to battle stations, have the pilots report to their fighters, have the pilots remain at cockpit readiness, they are not to launch unless I give the go ahead."

Sergeant Harriman says, "Yes sir" then sounds the battle stations alarm along with issuing General Hammond's order to the F-302 fighter pilots.

Whatever happens when the Prometheus arrives at Atlantis, the Prometheus will be as ready as she will ever be.

**Prometheus, Fifteen Minutes Later**

With the Prometheus fully prepared for battle, Sergeant Harriman says, "We are about to exit hyperspace in 5 4 3 2 1."

The Prometheus drops out of hyperspace in high orbit over the planet were Atlantis is based, General Hammond says, "Begin sensor scan of the planet is Atlantis down there?"

Sergeant Harriman replies, "Beginning sensor scan" a few moments later he says, "Sir I have detected Atlantis, it appears to have limited power, there also appear to be scatted life signs in the city, but at this range I cannot tell who or what they are."

General Hammond smiles and says, "That is good news, Sergeant hail, them, let us see if our people are down there."

Sergeant Harriman replies, "Sending hail now."

**Atlantis**

An alarm goes off in the control room and Dr McKay looking at his laptop says, "A ship has just dropped out of hyperspace, it appears to be scanning the city."

Sheppard says, "Well that is not good news, we should get the jumpers in the air, at least we will have a fighting chance."

Dr Weir replies, "Agreed, John get our people that are qualified to fly jumpers to the launch bay."

However, before Sheppard can move Dr McKay who is looking at the display on his laptop with a steadily growing smile on his face says, "I do not think that will be necessary."

Dr Weir asks, "Why is that Rodney?"

Dr McKay with a growing grin on his face replies, "Because they have a valid Stargate Command IDC, they are hailing us."

Dr Weir lets out a sigh of relief and says, "Put it on the speakers."

Over the speakers comes, "This is Lieutenant General Hammond onboard the Prometheus, Atlantis please respond."

There is cheering around the control room, Dr Weir then says, "Open communications" pausing for a few moments then she says, "This is Dr Elizabeth Weir, it is good to hear you voice General Hammond I am sending our authentication codes now."

For a few moments, there no reply then over the speakers, "This is General Hammond authentication codes received and confirmed. We thought we had lost you Dr Weir."

Dr Weir replies, "We are very much alive, I would suggest you land the Prometheus on Atlantis General, as we have much to discuss."

General Hammond says, "That is unnecessary Dr Weir we can beam down, just give us the coordinates."

Dr Weir replies, "Understood, sending now." That interesting, Dr Weir thinks to herself she thought that the Prometheus only possessed ring transporters and not beaming technology, a lot must have changed on Earth in the past few months.

A few moments after sending the coordinates a detachment of heavily armed air force personnel beam into the control room just in front of the Stargate in a defensive circle.

An air force Colonel into his communicator says, "This is Colonel Reynolds, it is secure General, you may beam down when ready" then to his men he says, "Stand down men these are friendly's" Colonel Reynolds men lower their weapons.

Once Colonel Reynolds force has moved out of the way, General Hammond and Dr Jackson beam down.

Dr Weir approaches General Hammond and shakes his hand saying, "Welcome to Atlantis General."

General Hammond replies, "Thank you for the welcome Dr Weir I think you already know Dr Jackson" turning to introduce Dr Jackson who is already studying the Stargate design General Hammond says, "Dr Jackson"

Dr Jackson looks at General Hammond and says, "Sorry, thank you for the welcome."

Dr Weir replies, "That is ok Dr Jackson, Atlantis is an amazing place."

Dr Jackson still looking around the control room says, "Yes it is."

General Hammond says, "Dr Weir I think you and your team needs to brief us on what has been going on during the past few months, along with your current position."

Dr Weir replies, "Yes, if you and Dr Jackson will follow me to the briefing room I will brief you both on our situation."

**Several Hours Later**

After listening to Dr Weir's briefing along with her senior staff, General Hammond says, "You all have done an amazing job, we will be happy to stand with you in the defence of Atlantis."

Dr Weir replies, "Thank you General."

General Hammond says, "I will be assuming command of the defence of Atlantis, Dr Weir you will be my deputy, Major Sheppard I am hereby giving you a field promotion to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel."

Sheppard with a smile on his face replies, "Thank you General."

Dr Weir says, "I can understand you wanting to take command, but I am better qualified for this that you are, as my people have been dealing with the Wraith for the past few months."

General Hammond in a neutral tone says, "Request denied, Dr Weir."

Dr Weir is about to counter when General Hammond raises his hand and says, "My decision is final Dr Weir. Now down to business, the Prometheus has supplies that will help with the defence including several of the new Mark II Naquadah generators, these are capable of a six hundred percent power increase over Mark I reactors and should help with the defence."

Dr McKay who is looking at the downloaded specifications of the Mark II Naquadah generators on his laptop says, "Yes, the Mark II Naquadah generators should be able to power the City's Weapons Chair and allow us to launch the drone weapons, but they are not powerful enough to power the cities shields."

General Hammond says, "That is good news Dr McKay, then we will be able to shoot back, Dr Jackson I want you to return to the Prometheus and see if you can transmit a message to the Asgard and requesting any assistance that they can provide. Using the communication system they provided for us to contact them, though we cannot use this system to contact Earth."

Dr Jackson replies, "I will try, but the Asgard do not seem very responsive at the moment and do not seem to come every time we ask, but it is worth trying."

General Hammond says, "We should be able to give them a good fight and if the message you sent to stargate command got through, they may send the Daedalus to help us. Is there anything else?"

Dr McKay says, "Yes there is, we recently discovered a defence satellite one of many that were used is the original siege of Atlantis, however this one seems to have been damaged, we had intended to take one of the jumpers to try and fix it, but I would be much quicker to use the Prometheus."

General Hammond asks, "Are these defence satellite able to take out a Wraith ship?"

Dr McKay says, "According to the Ancient database, the satellite should be able to take out all three hive-ships when fully charged. Keep in mind that the Ancient technology was far superior they only lost the war because they were vastly outnumbered. The other bit of good news is that we can use one of the new Mark 2 Naquadah generators to power the satellite, along with being able to operate the defence satellite from here, provided we can get it to work."

General Hammond replies, "That is good news, well done Dr McKay, I approve the mission, if there is nothing else we have a lot of work to do an very little time to do it, I suggest we get started right away, Dr McKay you will concentrate on the defence satellite first. Once the Prometheus has beamed down the supplies and equipment, we brought with us. Carry on."

The meeting breaks up.

Over the next two hours, the supplies and equipment are beamed down from the Prometheus, one this is complete, the Prometheus leaves with Dr McKay and his team will try to fix the defence satellite.

They have ten days, before the Wraith ships arrive at Atlantis.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Defence Preparations**

The three Wraith Hive ships will arrive at the defence satellite within six days and then three to four days later at Atlantis.

**Days 1 to 2**

Shortly after Dr Jackson had transmitted there call for assistance to the Asgard, Dr Jackson beams back down to Atlantis to help prepare with the defence of Atlantis and to study as much as he can before the Wraith turned up.

The Prometheus then leaves for the last of the defence satellites.

After a short jump in hyperspace (a few minutes at the most), the Prometheus arrives at the now dead defence satellite.

**Lantean Defence Satellite**

A Lantean defence satellite is nearly as large as a Goa'uld Ha'tak these satellites have relatively little internal space, with only a control room accessible via an airlock (or by beaming in or out, in a space suit) capable of docking with a single gateship. Its power requirements are also low, to the point where its primary weapon can be powered by using a single naquadah generator or any other similar power generator.

Each satellite carries a beam weapon powerful enough to split a Wraith Hive Ship in half with a single shot, far exceeding the power of even the most potent Asgard weapons. The satellites beam weapon is more than capable of destroying at least three Wraith Hive ships when fully charged.

The charging rate of the weapon is rather slow due to the relatively weak amount of power produced by a naquadah generator, though this is still sufficient to take out the three Wraith Hive ships. However, it is likely that the capacitor would refill significantly faster if a more powerful energy source, such as a ZPM where attached to it.

After beaming over to the satellite and getting the station powered up, Dr McKay estimates that with the naquadah generator it will take several hours for the station capacitor to fully charge. While the capacitor is charging, Dr McKay takes a spacewalk to reroute that power conduits, this will bypass the damaged power conduits allowing the satellite to fire.

Within the next few hours the defence satellite should be fully operational and powered, then Dr McKay will return to Atlantis onboard the Prometheus, the defence satellite will be remotely operated from Atlantis.

It has taken the better part of nearly two days to get the defence satellite operational, with the Prometheus 'on station' nearby ready to beam Dr McKay team out at a moment's notice.

Meanwhile on Atlantis, Dr Zelenka finds a problem with the drone weapons.

**Atlantis**

Dr Zelenka, a Czech scientist and an expert on Ancient technology, second only to Dr McKay has discovered after powering up the control chair, that most of the drones have been expended, there are only a few dozen Drone Weapons left, presumably most of the drones had been used during the original siege.

Dr Zelenka says, "We only have a few dozen drones left, we only know this now as we never had the power of the Mark 2 Naquadah generators to power up this system available to find out how many we had left."

Sheppard states, "Well we could use them against the Wraith Hive ships if any get past the satellite."

General Hammond says, "Agreed, continue with your work Dr Zelenka, oh and well done."

Dr Zelenka smiles and replies, "Thank you General" and goes back to checking the control chair.

Within a few hours, the Prometheus will have returned to Atlantis.

**Day 3**

At the end of day 3, with the defence satellite operational, the Prometheus with Dr McKay and his team have returned to Atlantis to help with the defence of Atlantis.

Dr McKay has set it up so he can control the defence satellite from Atlantis.

On their return to Atlantis General Hammond says, "Well done Dr McKay and to your team."

Dr McKay smiles and replies, "Thank you, General"

General Hammond says, "Dr McKay I need to help with the preparations for the defence of Atlantis."

Dr McKay replies, "I am on it."

**Days 4 to 6**

As the defence preparations continue on both the Prometheus and Atlantis, with the last defence satellite operational they now seem to have a chance. If the defence satellite can take out one or even two Wraith hive ships, then they will have a fighting chance, as the Prometheus cannot deal with three Wraith hive ships and there escort cruisers on her own.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Stargate Command is about to get an unexpected visitor.

**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Complex**

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, doing what seems like an unending amount of paperwork, when he is beamed out of his office on to Thor's ship in geostationary orbit over Stargate Command.

Jack says aloud to the empty room, "Hello, anyone there?"

A few moments later Thor beams into the room sitting in his chair and replies, "Greetings O'Neill."

Jack says, "Hi Thor, old buddy, how are things going?"

Thor replies, "'Things' are going well. I have news for you."

Jack asks, "What news is that?"

Thor replies, "I have a message from the Prometheus, they say that Atlantis is about to fall under attack from a hostile alien race, they request assistance."

Jack replies, "Wow that is a problem as we do not have the power to connect with Atlantis, as we used our last ZPM to get our team to Atlantis."

Thor replies, "That is a problem, I do have a question, what is a ZPM?"

Jack replies, "That is a good question and I wish I could answer it, you would need to talk to Carter, as you know that sort of thing is not my strong point."

Thor replies, "Indeed" Thor then moves a control crystal on the arm of his chair and Carter is beamed onboard Thor's ship.

Carter looks at Thor then O'Neill then says, "Err, Hello Thor, General, what is up?"

Thor asks, "I need to know what a ZPM is, O'Neill says that you know."

Jack says, "Carter, can you tell Thor what a ZPM is."

Carter replies, "Yes sir I can. Thor a ZPM or Zero Point Module is what we call a power source built by the Ancients. A Zero Point Module is a large, semi-transparent group of crystals about two feet tall with a circular base. The devices glows yellow when active a dark shade of red when inert. A ZPM houses a pocket of subspace-time known as the quantum foam. Zero-point energy is extracted from this pocket until it reaches maximum entropy, at which point the pocket collapses, leaving behind a useless shell."

Thor thinks for a few moments then moves a control crystal on the arm of his chair, a hologram of a ZPM appears in between Thor and O'Neill/Carter, Thor asks, "Is this what you are talking about?"

Carter replies, "Yes it is that is a ZPM."

Thor says, "I am afraid I cannot help you, the Asgard, do not know the location of any of these ZPMs as you call them we have also tried and failed to produce these devices."

Carter replies, "Well that is a problem."

Thor says, "Indeed it is"

Before Thor can go on Carter asks, "Thor, if one or more of these fully charged ZPMs where on a planet could you locate them?"

Thor's eyes open wide and he replies, "Yes it is possible do you know the possible location of one of these devices?"

Carter replies, "Yes here on Earth, there are reports that Ra had one as an ornament and it was buried when the rebellion against Ra happen on Earth several thousand years ago somewhere in Egypt."

Thor then moves a control crystal on the arm of his chair and says, "I have set my ships sensors to scan the area of the planet you call Egypt, if there is a power module my ships sensors should be able to detect it."

Jack says, "That is cool" then a few moments later looking at his watch Jack asks, "Do you know how long this will take?"

A transported beam appears in the middle of the room with a box with ancient Egyptian markings over the outside, Thor says, "My ship has only been able to detect one such power module, this should be enough for the short term. I have also sent the information on how to find one of these to Hermiod. He will be able to use the sensors onboard the Daedalus to locate any further power modules for you."

Jack says, "Thanks Thor, old buddy" as Jack is saying that Thor beams both Jack and Carter back to Stargate Command along with the box containing the ZPM.

In his office with Carter, Jack says, "Thor must have been in a rush" then looking at the box he says, "Well Carter looks like we have a way to send help to Atlantis, have Colonel Everett ready his team, tell him he goes in a five hours. Have Colonel Caldwell ready the Daedalus in geo stationary orbit above the SGC, his ship will leave as soon as Colonel Everett team has gone through the gate."

Carter replies, "Yes sir" and leaves with the box containing the ZPM.

**Stargate Command**

Five hours later...

As the last member of Colonel Everett team passes through the gate, General O'Neill says, "Get that ZPM up to the Daedalus ASAP, then as soon as the ZPM in onboard have the Daedalus jump into hyperspace."

Just over an hour later, the Daedalus jumps into hyperspace, with her hyperdrive now boosted by the power of the ZPM, it should only take a few days to travel to Atlantis, compared to the four weeks for the Prometheus.

Meanwhile the battle for Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy is in full swing...

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Wraith Attack**

**Defence Satellite**

As the three Wraith Hive ships and there escorting cruisers drop out of hyperspace near the last defence satellite, in Atlantis's control room everyone is watching the display showing the Wraith ships.

General Hammond says, "Dr McKay, you may fire when ready."

Dr McKay, who is working at his laptop, replies, "Activating the defence satellite now and indicating to the satellites targeting system that the three Wraith Hive ships are the satellites first targets to be destroyed."

The defence satellite after a few moments opens fire, slicing the first Wraith Hive ship in two, causing it to explode, a few moments later the defence satellite opens fire on the second Wraith Hive ship, also slicing this second ship in two and again causing it to explode.

Meanwhile back in Atlantis's control room Dr McKay looking worryingly at his laptop and says, "Oh crap."

General Hammond asks, "Dr McKay, what is wrong?"

Dr McKay while typing rapidly on his laptop replies, "The defence satellite rerouted power relays have overloaded, I do not think that the satellite will fire again."

Before anyone can respond, the Wraith ships open fire on the defence satellite destroying it, for a few minutes everyone looks at the display, then General Hammond asks, "Dr McKay, do you know how long before the Wraith arrive at Atlantis?"

Dr McKay looking at his laptop replies, "A few days at the most."

General Hammond says, "That is not very accurate Dr McKay, I need a more precise time."

Dr McKay replies, "Between three and four days at the most, as the last Hive ship does not appear to be jumping into hyperspace immediately."

General Hammond says, "The Prometheus on her own, is no match for a Wraith Hive ship and its escort force, Atlantis's weapons are nearly expended therefore we have no choice but to abandon Atlantis and destroy the city."

Dr Weir opens her mouth to object, but finds no words are coming out to object, General Hammond is right, Atlantis must not fall into Wraith hands, the city must be destroyed.

General Hammond says, "Dr Weir begin evacuation to the Alpha site, take everything you can, the last team behind will be evacuated onboard the Prometheus."

Dr Weir says nothing for a few minutes then in a quiet voice says, "You all heard General Hammond, begin the evacuation."

What no one knows is that this will all change within a few minutes.

**Rescue**

With the last of the three Wraith Hive ships and its escort of cruisers on the way, General Hammond has ordered all none essential personnel for the defence of to Atlantis evacuate to the Alpha site and Dr Weir activates the city's self-destruct.

Atlantis must be destroyed to prevent it from falling in to Wraith hands.

General Hammond has ordered Dr Weir to commence the activation of the self-destruct mechanism. As they attempt to dial the Alpha site, the gate is suddenly activated a wormhole is established from Earth. Much to everyone's amazement, a company of marines come through the Stargate, Dr Weir and her team, are greeted by Colonel Everett who instantly try's to take command.

Colonel Everett is stopped mid flow by the arrival of General Hammond, who informs Colonel Everett that he is in command here General Hammond's authority (and rank) overrides General O'Neill's original orders.

Colonel Everett informs General Hammond that they are here to defend Atlantis at all cost, and that they have brought weapons and equipment with which to do so. Dr McKay concludes that Stargate Command must have found a ZPM and Colonel Everett informs General Hammond that the Daedalus will arrive in four days at the latest with the ZPM.

In the conference room, Everett informs the others about their plan, but Weir is only allowed to join after Sheppard insists. They are informed that they will use advanced rail gun weapons along with eight Naquadah-enhanced 1,200-megatonne nuclear weapons as stealth space mines.

General Hammond orders that the eight Naquadah-enhanced 1,200-megatonne nuclear weapons are to be deployed onboard the Prometheus where General Hammond will use them at his discretion.

They only have to hold out against the last remaining Wraith Hive Ship until the Daedalus arrives with the ZPM, this something that they all agree is possible.

General Hammond says, "We have a little less than four days people to prepare for the Wraith attack and a lot of work to do, so get moving people."

Over the next few days, the work goes ahead setting up the weapons brought from Stargate Command to defend Atlantis.

**Four Days Later**

On the morning of the forth day, the defences have been set-up, General Hammond is onboard the Prometheus, Colonel Sheppard is in the chair room ready to use the city's remaining drone weapons against the Wraith Darts.

Sergeant Harriman says, "General Hammond, I am detecting one Wraith Hive ship coming out of hyperspace along with five Wraith cruisers."

General Hammond says, "Thank you Sergeant, all hand to battle stations, power up the shields and arm all weapons, launch the 302s."

Sergeant Harriman replies, "Yes sir" the battle alarm, sounds as the Prometheus comes to a combat stance.

A minute later, Sergeant Harriman says, "General, the Prometheus is fully prepared for battle, the 302s have been launched and are in a defensive formation around the Prometheus. Colonel Sheppard is in the chair room ready to launch the drones, Colonel Everett reports that his people are ready, Dr Weir is in Atlantis's control room and is ready to activate the self destruct just in case."

General Hammond says, "Good work people, now we are in for the fight of our lives."

Sergeant Harriman states, "General, the Wraith Hive ship is launching Darts they appear to be heading towards Atlantis."

General Hammond says, "All forward rail guns open fire try to cut down the numbers of fighters heading towards Atlantis, also have the 302s engage the Darts as well."

Sergeant Harriman replies, "All forward rail guns firing."

The Prometheus forward rail guns open fire on the Darts heading towards the planet, the numbers of Darts overwhelm the rail guns and are only able to pick off a few Darts, the rest make it through Prometheus rail guns fire. These are followed by the 302s that begin to pick of the Darts as they approach the city, one they are within range Colonel Sheppard begins to engage with the drones, along with Colonel Everett's defence teams.

As the battle intensifies, the Prometheus comes under sustained fire from not only the hive ship but also the Wrath cruisers as well.

General Hammond says, "Arm two Mark IX nuclear missiles and fire them in the Wraith Hive ships main hanger bay that should take out there fighters and if we are lucky destroy the ship as well."

Sergeant Harriman replies, "Firing now"

From the Prometheus the two Mark IX nuclear missiles head towards the Wraith Hive ships main hanger bay, but before they can get in close several Wraith Darts take the two missiles out.

Dr Jackson who is standing next to General Hammond asks, "Can we beam a nuke in?"

General Hammond into the open comm asks, "Dr Novak can we beam a nuke into the hive ship?"

Dr Novak replies, "No sir that will not work, the safeties will not allow it."

From just behind where General Hammond is sitting Dr Jackson then asks, "What about the mines we have onboard, could we beam one into close proximity to the Wraith Hive ship and then detonate it. The mines should be powerful enough to destroy a Wraith Hive ship, if we can beam the mine close enough to the hull of the Wraith Hive ship?"

General Hammond into the open comm asks, "Dr Novak would that work?"

Dr Novak replies, "Yes that would work, the mine could be set to activate one second after being beamed out, at that close range I doubt the even a Wraith Hive ship could survive a Naquadah-enhanced 1,200-megatonne nuke."

General Hammond into the open comm asks, "Dr Novak, proceed, beam when ready."

Dr Novak replies, "Yes sir"

After several tense minutes, Dr Novak over the comm says, "First nuke ready, beaming now."

On the bridge, they all watch the Wraith Hive ship, for several monuments, nothing appears to happen, then midway along the top of the Wraith Hive ship the nuke detonates, the nuclear explosion rips the Wraith Hive ship in two. Then a few moments later the Wraith Hive ship explodes, taking one of the Wraith cruisers with it.

There is cheering on both the Prometheus and Atlantis, now all that is left to deal with are the four remaining Wrath cruisers.

Sergeant Harriman breaks through the cheering on the bridge of the Prometheus and says, "General a ship is coming out of hyperspace" a few seconds later with a growing smile on his face he says, "Sir it is the Daedalus"

General Hammond says, "Open a channel to the Daedalus."

Sergeant Harriman replies, "Ready sir."

General Hammond says, "This is General Hammond to the Daedalus, authentication Serra Golf One Seven Nine Four Three."

Over the bridge speakers comes, "This is Colonel Steven Caldwell commander of the Daedalus, it is good to hear your voice general, we have the ZPM for Atlantis, as soon as we have beamed it down we will help you with the Wraith ships."

General Hammond says, "Understood and welcome."

As soon as the ZPM and a security detachment have beamed down the Daedalus launches her fighters and moves to engage the remaining Wrath cruisers with the Prometheus.

Seeing how quickly the last Hive ship had been destroyed, the remaining Wrath cruisers promptly withdraw into hyperspace.

The remaining darts then make a kamikaze run onto the city. However, Dr McKay is able to install the city's newly arrived Zero Point Module and activate the shield moments before the darts rained down upon the city's shields.

The first major battle against the Wraith had been won, but it would not be the last, as the Wraith does not easily give up.

**Three Hours Later**

The equipment and personnel from the Alpha Site have returned to Atlantis, as the Alpha Site is no longer needed as Atlantis has a ZPM to power the city's shields.

In Atlantis's meeting room, there is a post battle debriefing going on, General Hammond is saying, "The Prometheus has suffered moderate battle damage, this should be able to be repairs within the next few days, we also lost one 302, along with two others damaged, they are currently being repaired. However, with the arrival of the Daedalus, this has more than made up for the loss of one fighter."

Dr McKay is next to speak, "With the ZPM install the city's shields can be activated at any time, however I would suggest we use the ZPM for the shields and no other system, as we only have one. The Naquadah power generators, can be used to power the city's other systems, such as the long ranged sensors."

General Hammond replies, "Agreed Dr McKay, as soon, as the briefing is over see to it. With Colonel Everett incapacitated by a Wraith who attempted to feed on him, Colonel Sheppard you are the next senior officer, you will take over his command, as I will need Colonel Caldwell to command the Daedalus."

Colonel Sheppard replies, "Yes sir."

Dr Weir is the next to speak she says, "We have given the Wraith a bloody nose maybe they will take the hit and not bother us again."

Teyla responds, "That is unlikely Dr Weir, according to my peoples history, if the Wraith are beaten in one battle, they simply send more Wraith in the next battle."

General Hammond replies, "I agree, the Wraith have only lost one battle and not the war. Based on what you have shown me about the Wraith and unlikely to give up after one battle, we must be prepared for more Wraith attacks."

Dr Weir nods and says, "Unfortunately General I have to agree with you and Teyla."

General Hammond asks, "Does anyone have any suggestions on how to deal with the next Wraith attack when it comes?"

Colonel Sheppard replies, "Yes sir, we could use the remaining seven Naquadah-enhanced 1,200-megatonne nuclear weapons to take out more hive ships, if and when they come."

General Hammond states, "I already had that in mind Colonel, I am looking for other options?"

Vala Mal Doran, who was sitting next to Dr Jackson, puts her hand up and says, "We could try and find more of these ZPMs, I am very good at finding things that have been hidden."

General Hammond and Dr Jackson exchange glances and General Hammond asks, "Were would you start looking?"

Vala Mal Doran replies, "In this city, these Ancients may have hidden some ZPMs within the city."

The Asgard advisor Hermiod says, "I have scanned the city for ZPMs, apart from the one currently installed there are none within the city or even on the planet."

Vala Mal Doran un-phased by what Hermiod has just said replies, "Well if they have hidden them a scan may not find them, correct?"

Hermiod looks at Vala Mal Doran, blinks and says, "Correct, it may require a manual search of the city."

General Hammond sighs and replies, "Very well, but Dr Jackson will accompany you on your search."

Vala Mal Doran says, "That is fine with me."

Dr Jackson rolls his eyes and in a sarcastic tone replies, "Gee, thanks"

The briefing goes on for another few hours, then breaks up with Vala and Dr Jackson beginning their search for more ZPMs that may be concealed somewhere in the city.

**The Search for ZPMs**

In the control room Dr Jackson says, "Vala, it could take several lifetimes to search this city."

Vala grins at Dr Jackson and says, "That is incorrect, lesson one, you will need to hide a ZPM near where it is going to be used they would not hide on the other side of the city."

Dr Jackson replies, "Hmmm, ok that makes some sense."

Vala says, "So we start in the power room and work out."

**Power Room**

As Vala enters the power room, she looks around then carefully examines the walls of the power room over the next hour.

Just over an hour Dr Jackson asks, "Vala, admit it you have found nothing?"

Vala turns and frowns at Dr Jackson and replies, "Daniel you should have more faith in me" and then taps a wall panel, then tray opens to reveal a set of three containers that are shaped to hold ZPMs, though now empty.

Dr Jackson frowns at Vala then into his radio he says, "General Hammond, Vala has found something, I thing you will want to see."

Over the radio, General Hammond replies, "On my way."

A few minutes later General Hammond accompanied by Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKay and Hermiod has come to see what Vala has found.

Dr McKay is the first to speak looking at the now open storage compartment and says, "I never knew that was there, none of our scans revealed this."

Hermiod who is also looking at the open storage compartment states, "Agreed."

Vala with a very smug grin on her face says, "I am not finished yet" walking over to the other side of the wall, taps another panel and another storage compartment open, this one is also empty.

Every one stares at Vala in amazement, with Vala still having a very smug grin on her face.

Dr Jackson says, "Ok, so you managed to find where the Ancients stored the ZPMs, but you have not found any ZPMs"

Vala replies, "That should be 'you have not found any ZPMs yet' Daniel"

General Hammond says, "Keep searching, you may get lucky"

Then over the comm Dr Zelenka says, "All command staff report to the control room there is something that you will all need to see."

**Control Room**

Later, in the control room everyone is looking at the main display, Dr McKay says, "You have got to be kidding me."

Dr Zelenka replies, "No Rodney, the scans are confirmed there are twelve more Hive Ships and thirty-six cruisers on their way here."

Infuriated that they had been defeated, the Wraith have responded to this by sending twelve more Hive Ships and thirty-six cruisers, no less than a full of their entire fleet to deal with Atlantis.

The battle for Atlantis had gone to a completely new level.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Second Wave**

With the discovery, that the Wraith are sending twelve more Hive Ships and thirty-six cruisers, in order to conquer Atlantis.

Colonel Sheppard asks, "Well, any suggestions?"

Dr Jackson says, "What about using the remaining nuclear mines that we have, to eliminate some of the Wraith hive ships?"

The Asgard advisor Hermiod asks, "How did you use these nuclear mines to eliminate a Wraith hive ship?"

General Hammond replies, "We beamed the nuclear mines into close proximity to the Wraith hive ship, a second later the 1,200-megatonne nuclear warhead detonated destroying the Wraith hive ship."

Hermiod eyes widen in surprise he says, "Such a simple solution and this can be done again, I assume?"

General Hammond replies, "Yes it can we have seven more of these devices left."

Hermiod says, "Then we should use them, this will reduce the number of Wraith Hive ships down and maybe this will discourage the other Wraith Hive ships?"

General Hammond replies, "That is a good idea, but the Prometheus is still under repair."

Hermiod says, "We can use the Daedalus, the Daedalus is more powerful than the Prometheus and I will be onboard to beam these mines to their targets."

General Hammond replies, "I was just thinking of using the Daedalus, we will transfer the seven remaining mines to the Daedalus from the Prometheus, then Colonel Everett will take the Daedalus to the next stop point where the Wraith ships will have to drop out of hyperspace. At that point the Daedalus can begin deploying the mines."

Dr McKay says, "The Wraith ships will have to drop out of hyperspace several times before they reach Atlantis we can attack them at any of these points" indicating to the display showing the Wraith stopping points on their way to Atlantis.

General Hammond says, "This mission has a go, Colonel Caldwell be ready to depart in one hour."

Colonel Caldwell replies, "Yes sir."

General Hammond says, "Meanwhile, the repairs to the Prometheus will continue, by the time the Daedalus has completed her mission and returned the repairs to the Prometheus should be complete. Are there and questions?" waiting for a few moments with no one saying anything General Hammond says, "very well people dismissed."

**Hyperspace Waypoint**

As the twelve Wraith Hive ships along with thirty-six Wraith cruisers drop out of hyperspace, the Daedalus is waiting for them.

On the bridge of the Daedalus, Colonel Caldwell says, "Full power to the shields" then into the comm, "This Colonel Caldwell to Hermiod, you may commence beaming the mines at your discretion."

**Daedalus Control Room**

Hermiod replies, "Confirmed, beaming the first mine, now."

The first 1,200-megatonne nuclear warhead detonates destroying the first Wraith hive ship.

Hermiod states, "Beaming the second mine, now."

The second 1,200-megatonne nuclear warhead detonates destroying another Wraith hive ship.

The Wraith ships begin to manoeuvre towards the Daedalus.

Hermiod states, "Beaming the third mine, now."

The third 1,200-megatonne nuclear warhead detonates destroying another Wraith hive ship.

The lead Wraith ships begin to fire at the Daedalus.

Hermiod states, "Beaming the forth mine, now."

The fourth 1,200-megatonne nuclear warhead detonates destroying another Wraith hive ship.

The Wraith ships fire at the Daedalus begins to intensify.

Major Marks over the comm says, "Shields, down to eighty percent."

Hermiod states, "Beaming the fifth mine, now."

The fifth 1,200-megatonne nuclear warhead detonates destroying another Wraith hive ship, along with a single Wraith cruiser that is in close proximity to the hive ship.

Hermiod states, "Beaming the sixth mine, now."

The sixth 1,200-megatonne nuclear warhead detonates destroying another Wraith hive ship.

Major Marks over the comm says, "Shields, down to fifty-five percent, we cannot take much more of this."

Hermiod states, "Beaming the seventh and final mine, now."

The seventh and final mine 1,200-megatonne nuclear warhead detonates destroying another Wraith hive ship.

**Daedalus, Bridge**

Looking at the seventh Wraith ship exploding Colonel Caldwell says, "Major, get us out of here."

Major Marks replies, "Yes sir, engaging hyperdrive."

The Daedalus under intense fire from the remaining Wraith Hive ships and Wraith cruisers, jump into hyperspace, leaving behind, five Wraith Hive ships along with thirty-five Wraith cruisers.

These remaining Wraith ships are still more than enough to lay siege to Atlantis.

It will only take the Daedalus a few hours to return to Atlantis once there the battle damage to the Daedalus can be repaired. It will take the remaining Wraith Hive ships and cruisers several more days before they arrive at Atlantis.

**Atlantis**

In Atlantis's main control room, General Hammond, Dr Jackson, Vala, Dr Weir and Dr McKay have been watching the destruction of the Wraith Hive ships, along with the escape of the Daedalus.

General Hammond says, "Well that has reduced the odds a bit, now we need to figure out how to deal with the remaining five Wraith Hive ships along with thirty-five Wraith cruisers."

Dr McKay replies, "I have been giving that some thought, we could used the small nukes that we have to destroy the remaining Wraith Ships, by beaming the nukes inside the Wraith Ships."

General Hammond says, "Dr Novak said that the safeties would not allow that to happen."

Dr McKay with a smile on his face replies, "That is true, but we have the Asgard advisor Hermiod to override the safeties, then we can beam a nuke inside a Wraith Ship, as a smaller nuke should easily be able to take out a Wraith Ship with an internal explosion."

General Hammond says, "That might work assuming that you can get Hermiod to agree to this Dr McKay?"

Dr McKay replies, "Well his little gray butt is on the line as well, I think the he will help though I do not think he will like it."

General Hammond says, "Very well Dr McKay, when the Daedalus returns you can brief Hermiod on this."

Dr McKay replies, "Oh, I thought it might be better coming from you General?"

General Hammond chuckles and says, "Your idea Dr McKay, you get to tell Hermiod."

Dr McKay in slightly sarcastic tone replies, "Great."

**Several Hours Later**

With the Daedalus in orbit over Atlantis, Dr McKay is informing Hermiod of his plan, Hermiod is not enthusiastic about the plan.

Hermiod is saying, "The Asgard transporters are not designed to do this that is what the safeties are for."

Dr McKay in a slightly frustrated tone replies, "I know it is dangerous, but is it possible to do, we need this ability to fight the Wraith."

Hermiod says, "It is possible, but not recommended."

Dr McKay replies, "Will you make the necessary modifications to both the Daedalus and the Prometheus?"

Hermiod says nothing for several moments then says, "I will"

Dr McKay smiles at Hermiod and says, "Thank you"

Hermiod replies, "You are welcome" then begins to mumble to himself in his own language, from the tone Hermiod does not sound happy.

Dr McKay informs General Hammond that Hermiod has agreed to make the modifications to the Asgard transporters they now have another weapon to fight the Wraith with.

Preparations for the coming battle are well underway, with the repairs to the Prometheus, due to be completed within the next thirty hours, the city's shields will remain down until the last possible moment to preserve the ZPM as long as possible.

Vala's search has found no more ZPMs and she has finally admitted that she is unlikely to find any on Atlantis, much to the relief of Dr Jackson who has been following Vala around Atlantis for the past few days.

The Second Battle for Atlantis should begin within the next forty hours.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. The Second Battle for Atlantis**

Forty hours later, the five Wraith Hive ships along with thirty-five Wraith cruisers drop out of hyperspace, both the Prometheus and the Daedalus are ready for them with shields raised and weapons ready.

Onboard the Prometheus, General Hammond says, "All rail guns to defensive fire, helm, prepare to close on the Wraith Hive ships."

Sergeant Harriman reports, "All rail guns commencing defensive fire, sub light engines engaged, we are closing on the Wraith Ships."

As both the Prometheus and the Daedalus, the begin to receive intense incoming fire, while the Wraith Darts split up, with some heading for Atlantis, while the rest engage the F302s launched from the Prometheus and the Daedalus.

On the Daedalus, Hermiod says, "I am ready to beam the first nuclear warhead."

Over the comm, Colonel Caldwell says, "Commence beaming at your digression."

Hermiod replies, "Understood, first nuclear warhead away."

The first nuclear warhead beams away, these nukes are not as powerful that the mines, but detonated inside a Wraith Ship, will be powerful enough to destroy it. Sure enough, the first nuke detonates destroying the first Wraith Hive Ship.

Hermiod states, "Beaming the second nuclear warhead, now."

The second nuclear warhead detonates destroying another Wraith hive ship.

The Wraith ships begin to manoeuvre towards the Daedalus and the Prometheus, with the Prometheus engaging the Wraith cruisers, with four Wraith cruisers destroyed and two Wraith Hive ships.

Onboard the Daedalus from the engine control room Hermiod states, "Beaming the third nuclear warhead, now."

The third nuclear warhead detonates destroying another Wraith hive ship, along with another two Wraith cruisers destroyed by the Prometheus.

In the engine control room, Hermiod is trying to beam the next nuclear warhead, over the comm Hermiod states, "I cannot beam any more nuclear warheads into the Wraith Hive Ship they seem to have come up with a countermeasure that is blocking all my attempts to beam a nuclear warhead onboard. I would suggest we take evasive action immediately."

On the bridge, Colonel Caldwell says into the comm, "Understood, commence evasive manoeuvres, get us clear of those Wraith ships."

Major Marks replies, "Yes sir, commencing evasive manoeuvres."

The Daedalus begins to break away from the battle, with the Prometheus also breaking away from the engagement.

Onboard the Prometheus, General Hammond is taking to Dr Novak over the ships comm, General Hammond is asking, "Is there no way to override the Wraith blocking of our beaming technology."

Dr Novak replies, "No General, both myself and Hermiod cannot get around the Wraith jamming. It appears as if the Wraith has been able to quickly figure out what we were doing and effectively block it."

General Hammond says, "Thank you Dr Novak keep at it just in case, Hammond out."

Sergeant Harriman says, "Sir, we are now out of range of Wraith weapons fire, they do not appear to be following us."

General Hammond looking at the display showing the Wraith ships maintaining their current positions over Atlantis and says, "That's a bit of good news, have our remaining fighters dock to refuel and rearm, this will give us some time to come up with a new plan."

Sergeant Harriman in a jovial tone replies, "Yes sir, we only have to deal with two Wraith Hive ships along with twenty-nine Wraith cruisers."

General Hammond laughs at what Sergeant Harriman has just said and says, "Get me Atlantis."

Sergeant Harriman replies, "Yes sir, Dr Weir on now."

General Hammond says, "Dr Weir this is General Hammond, the Wraith have found a way to jam our beaming technology, Atlantis will come under attack shortly, we are going to withdraw out of Wraith weapons range to recharge the shields and do some repairs."

Over the comm Dr Weir replies, "Understood General, Atlantis's have been raised, from our readings, the two remaining Wraith Have Ships are taking up geo stationary orbit, it looks like we are in for a bombardment from orbit."

General Hammond says, "Understood Dr Weir, do you know how long the ZPM with last under a sustained bombardment?"

Over the comm Dr Weir replies, "Dr McKay estimates a few months at the most, as the Wraith want to capture Atlantis not destroy the city."

General Hammond says, "Well that gives us some time to come up with another plan of attack, I will call you back when out repairs are complete."

Over the comm Dr Weir replies, "Understood General, talk to you soon, Weir out."

**Atlantis**

Just after Dr Weir finishes with General Hammond, Dr McKay says, "The two remaining Wraith Have Ships have entered orbit, I am raising the city's shields."

The shield of Atlantis, form a massive dome that completely encompassed the city when activated. As the Wraith Have Ships begin, their bombardment of Atlantis the city's shields protects the city from the incoming fire. The Wraith's plan is to bring down the shields then capture the city and use the knowledge to travel to the Milky Way Galaxy, the Milky Way Galaxy human population as there new "feeding ground".

Dr Weir asks, "Rodney, do you have an estimate of how long we can maintain the shields?"

Dr McKay who is looking at his computer replies, "Yes, it is about twelve weeks at the current rate of bombardment."

Colonel Sheppard says, "Rodney that is not very accurate."

Dr McKay with a frown on his face replies, "It is the best timing you are going to get under the circumstances."

Colonel Sheppard says, "Ok, now we need another plan to defeat the Wraith" looking around the control room Sheppard asks, "I am open to suggestions"

Teyla says, "Why not asks these Asgard for help, from what I have heard they are a very powerful race."

Dr McKay replies, "Good idea, but with one problem, they are currently trying to rebuild their race after the replicator threat had been eliminated from there galaxy and ours."

Teyla says, "But we have an Asgard onboard the Daedalus, surly they will help one of their own if this one were to ask?"

Dr Weir replies, "Possibly, that could be one plan, but if that does not work, we will need another, just in case."

Dr McKay says, "You see Teyla, if this Asgard dies his memories are just put into another clone body, so death losses its sting."

Dr Weir replies, "That is true Rodney, but my guess would be that losing all the knowledge that Hermiod has gained here might be of value."

Dr McKay shrugs his shoulders and says, "Well it is worth a try."

Dr Weir sates, "If this does fail we will need another plan, while I talk to Hermiod, I need you all to come up with another plan to defeat the Wraith Ships in orbit."

**Daedalus**

Hermiod has listened to Dr Weir's plea for help over the radio Hermiod thought to himself, that the Asgard High Council would not be happy if he appealed to them directly, though he can understand why Dr Weir is asking him to do this.

Hermiod says, "Very well Dr Weir, I will ask the Asgard High Council for help, though currently the Asgard's efforts are focused on rebuilding our new homeworld."

Dr Weir replies, "Thank you."

After Dr Weir ends the communication, Hermiod quickly compiles a report for the Asgard High Council and sends the report via the Asgard long ranged communications device, to the new Asgard homeworld of Orilla.

Once the report is sent Hermiod goes back to his work in helping bring the Daedalus back up to full operational readiness, for the next round with the Wraith Ships.

**Asgard Homeworld of Orilla**

**Asgard High Council Chamber**

One hour after receiving Hermiod request for help, the Asgard High Council is holding an emergency meeting to discuss this request for help.

In the newly completed Asgard High Council Chamber, the Asgard Council Members have been debating the request from Hermiod, via the humans on Atlantis for assistance in dealing with the Wraith attacking Atlantis.

The strongest voice for support comes from Thor, though that was to be expected by the Asgard High Council, there are several other members of the Asgard High Council who support sending ships to assist the human defend Atlantis, especially after they had helped defeat the replicators.

The Asgard High Council quickly comes to a vote.

The vote is in favour of helping, by sending every spare warship that the Asgard have available, though that is not many, as most of the Asgard fleet is carrying the consensuses of the Asgard race for integration into new clone bodies. The ships that are carrying the consensuses of the Asgard race will not be sent only the ships ones that are not consensuses of the Asgard race will be sent.

A total of nine Asgard warships jump into hyperspace towards Atlantis, these are the latest and most advanced Asgard warships, O'Neill class ships.

The Asgard O'Neill class ships are named in honour of Jack O'Neill of the Tau'ri, O'Neill class ships dwarf the Prometheus and Ha'tak vessels in both size and firepower. These vessels carry the most advanced weapons created by the Asgard. The O'Neill class is replacing the Bilskirnir class as the Asgard vessel of choice when engaging hostile forces.

**Atlantis**

In Atlantis's briefing room several hours later, Dr Weir asks, "Any ideas"

Colonel Sheppard says, "Well I have one, we have twenty drones left, I say we use them to take out one of the two remaining Wraith Hive ships."

Dr McKay replies, "That is quite a good idea."

Colonel Sheppard with a growing smile on his face says, "Thank you Rodney, though you do not need to sound so surprised that I have had a good idea."

Dr McKay replies, "There is one problem we do not know if twenty drones will be able to take out a Wraith Hive Ship."

Colonel Sheppard whose smile has now vanished says, "Oh."

Dr McKay replies, "Though it might take out the jamming of the Asgard remaining technology, allowing either the Daedalus or the Prometheus to beam a nuke inside the hive ship."

Vala says, "I have an idea"

Dr Jackson puts his hands in his face and says, "Oh god."

Vala is a very cheery tone says, "Why not beam these nukes of yours into close proximity to the Wraith Hive Ship, several of these nukes must be powerful enough to take out one Wraith Hive Ship."

Dr McKay replies, "That is possible, however the Wraith may just begin to manoeuvre or open fire with everything they have on both the Daedalus and the Prometheus, even with Asgard shields I doubt either of them would survive long enough."

Vala says, "Oh"

Dr McKay smiling at Vala says, "Nice thought though."

Vala replies, "Thank you, nice to be appreciated by someone."

Dr Weir says, "We will try the drones first, this may take out one of the Wraith Hive ships, let's get to it, I will inform General Hammond of what we have come up with."

Everybody leaves the meeting to begin preparations to launch the city's drone weapons, in a coordinated attack with the Daedalus and the Prometheus.

Dr Weir, after explaining their plan to General Hammond, General Hammond quickly agrees to this plan and sets about preparing the Daedalus and the Prometheus for the attack.

The plan is for the Prometheus will beam the nuke, while the Daedalus provides cover.

**Atlantis, Drone Control Room**

As Colonel Sheppard sits in the drone control chair it activates, while Dr McKay monitors the power levels and numbers of drones left.

Once everyone is ready, Colonel Sheppard closes his eyes and concentrates on taking out one of the Wraith Hive ships, the remaining twenty drones, shoot upwards towards one of the two remaining Wraith Hive ships.

As the drones are launched, the Prometheus and the Daedalus begin to make their attack run.

As the drones begin to impact on one of the Wraith Hive ships, onboard the Prometheus Hermiod is monitoring the Wraith jamming, suddenly after the last drone has impacted against the now heavily damaged Wraith Hive Ship the jamming stops.

Hermiod says, "The jamming has ceased, beaming nuke, now."

A few seconds later, the Wraith Hive Ship explodes.

Both the Prometheus and the Daedalus are now under intense fire from the remaining Wraith Hive Ship and the Wraith cruisers, both ships move as quickly as possible to gain as much distance as they can between themselves and the Wraith ships fire.

Though they only have one Wraith Hive Ship left to deal with, the Wraith cruisers are forming up around the last Wraith Hive Ship that any attacking ship would need to get past the cruisers. Both the Prometheus and the Daedalus would be destroyed by the combined for from the Wraith cruisers if they tried that.

The Wraith is not going to fall for that trick again.

They need yet another plan to takeout this last Wraith Hive Ship, though they do not know that the Asgard have sent nine warships to help them.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Endgame**

With the bombardment of Atlantis continuing by the last Wraith Hive Ship, with the Wraith cruisers having formed up around the last Wraith Hive Ship providing a protective screen against any further attacks by the Prometheus and the Daedalus.

**Atlantis's Meeting Room**

One hour after the destruction of the Wraith Hive Ship and with the bombardment, continuing from the last remaining Wraith Hive Ship, the senior staff, are discussing their options, with General Hammond on the speakerphone that has been set up.

General Hammond starts by saying, "So far people we have been lucky, I do not think a direct attack against the remaining Wraith Hive Ship will do us any good."

Dr Weir says, "I agree, we need time to come up with a new plan."

General Hammond states, "Both the Prometheus and the Daedalus will need several days to complete repairs, so we have some time before we can use these ships."

Colonel Sheppard says, "What about using a cloaked jumper, with a nuke inside, we could remotely pilot it into the Wraith Hive ships through it Dart Bays?"

McKay replies, "Good idea, though the Wraith are keeping their hanger bays closed and only opening them long enough to deploy there Darts, then closing the hanger bay doors immediately after departure or exiting, you would have to be sitting on the Darts tail and there would be enough discharge from the Darts engine to show your location."

Colonel Sheppard shakes his slightly and says, "Pity, was a good idea though."

Dr Weir says, "What if we transferred all the drones from our jumpers to the city's drone launcher and used them to attack the remaining hive ship."

McKay shakes his head and replies, "Again a good idea, but from my calculations, the numbers of drones we have left would not destroy the Hive Ship, merely damage it, the Hive Ship would then be repaired and we would be back to square one."

Over the speaker General Hammond states, "Well we have several days before the Prometheus and the Daedalus are operational, I suggest we take a break and come back in five days to see if we can come up with another plan."

Dr Weir says, "Agreed," then looking around the meeting room "unless anyone have anything further to say? Then meeting adjourned."

What no one yet knows is that back up is on the way.

**Asgard Fleet**

Onboard his flagship, Thor is pondering the upcoming battle with the Wraith ships, with the information that had been sent by Hermiod, Thor has quite detailed information about Wraith ships.

After some deliberation, Thor has decided to split his fleet into three groups of three warships, each of these groups will concentrate its fire on one Wraith cruiser, with the combined firepower of three Asgard ships, Thor estimates that they will be able to quickly dispatch the first three Wraith cruisers with ease.

The problem will be the other Wraith cruisers these remaining ships will then begin to engage Thor's fleet.

Thor's plan after that is to use his ships superior speed and manoeuvrability to outclass the Wraith cruisers, while picking them off, at the same time maintaining the formation of three groups of three ships.

The biggest problem will be the Wraith Hive Ship, as this ships combat capability is at least equal to one of his warships Thor hopes to quickly eliminate the Wraith cruisers, so that all nine Asgard ships can concentrate their firepower on the Wraith Hive Ship.

It is not, the best plan, but it is the best that Thor can come up with in the time available.

Looking at the timer, Thor sees that his fleet should arrive at Atlantis within four days.

At 1,500 meters in length and 700 meters wide, the nine O'Neill class ships are huge warships, they quiet easily dominate any other know race, though Wraith cruisers are larger at 2,500 meters in length and 1,500 meters wide. The advantage that the Asgard ships have is that the Wraith cruisers have a lower power output than the nine Asgard O'Neill class ships.

**Atlantis's Meeting Room**

Five days later, with both the Prometheus and the Daedalus operational again, the team leaders are having another meeting to discuss what to do next, with General Hammond chairing the meeting over the speaker from the Prometheus.

General Hammond is saying, "With both the Prometheus and the Daedalus operational, we could launch an attack against one of the Wraith cruisers, between the Prometheus and the Daedalus to take out one Wraith cruiser, over the next few days."

McKay shakes his head and replies, "Sorry General Hammond, but with the remaining nukes you have between the Prometheus and the Daedalus you only have enough to take out, two perhaps three Wraith cruisers."

General Hammond says, "Well at least it is an option people."

McKay replies, "That's true."

Colonel Sheppard asks, "Has Dr Novak or Hermiod have been able to figure a way through the Wraith jamming?"

General Hammond replies, "No not yet though they are still working on it."

After going around the room several times, no one has any real ideas, General Hammond states that they still have plenty of time and they may yet come up with a workable solution.

**Prometheus**

With both Dr Jackson and Vala, now on the bridge of the Prometheus, after being shuttled –onboard via a cloaked jumper, after the destruction of the Wraith Hive Ship from Atlantis to help with the repairs and to ensure that Dr Jackson does of fall into the hands of the Wraith.

With both the Prometheus and the Daedalus standing well out of Wraith weapons range, all the two ships crews can do is watch the bombardment of Atlantis by the Wraith Hive Ship, while the Wraith cruisers guard the Hive Ship. Though there are more Wraith Hive ships within the Pegasus Galaxy they do not appear to be converging on Atlantis, the rest of the Wraith seem more content to start feeding.

After the comm has been from the meeting, disconnected General Hammond says, "Well Dr Jackson you may regret coming to Atlantis."

Dr Jackson replies, "No I have no regrets it has been worth it."

General Hammond says, "If Dr Novak or Hermiod can figure a way around the Wraith jamming then we will have a fighting chance, if not we may have to destroy Atlantis and evacuate everyone back to Earth onboard the Prometheus and the Daedalus."

Dr Jackson replies, "That would be a great lose for us."

General Hammond says, "I am aware of that Dr Jackson, but unless we can eliminate these Wraith Ships, then we will have no option."

No one says anything, around the bridge of the Prometheus the crew go about their work in silence, in a few minutes everything will however change with the arrival of the nine O'Neill class warships.

**Asgard Arrival**

On the bridge of the Prometheus, General Hammond, Dr Jackson and Vala continue to watch the bombardment of Atlantis by the Wraith Hive Ship.

As they are watching, suddenly nine new ships drop out of hyperspace and begin firing on the three nearest Wraith cruisers, the blue energy bolts fired from the newly arrived ships quickly dispatches the three nearest Wraith cruisers, then these nine ships switch there fire to the next three Wraith cruisers.

On the bridge of the Prometheus, General Hammond asks, "Can you identify these ships?"

Sergeant Harriman with a broad smile on his face replies, "Yes sir, they are Asgard." Around the bridge there are cheers and on Atlantis as well.

General Hammond says, "All hands to battle stations, full power to the shields, arm all weapons, have the Daedalus raise her shields and arm all of her weapons."

Sergeant Harriman replies, "Yes sir" the battle alarm goes off, the crew of the Prometheus prepare for battle.

By the time both the Prometheus and the Daedalus are prepared for battle, the nine Asgard warships have eliminated another six Wraith cruisers, leaving twenty Wraith cruisers and one Wraith hive ship.

With the destruction of nine of its escorting cruisers, the Wraith Hive Ship stops bombarding Atlantis and breaks orbit to engage the nine Asgard warships. This is harder for the Wraith as the Asgard warships are manoeuvring hard, with most of the Wraith shots missing as the Asgard warships are manoeuvring like fighters not capital ships, they are also very fast.

General Hammond says, "All ahead full, find the closest Wraith cruiser and have the Daedalus concentrate its fire along with ours on this Wraith cruiser."

Sergeant Harriman replies, "Yes sir"

The Prometheus and the Daedalus close on the nearest Wraith cruiser and open fire, with only rail guns and missiles, both the Prometheus and the Daedalus to do have the same punch as an Asgard warship does. As the fire from both the Prometheus and the Daedalus strikes the Wraith cruiser, both the Prometheus and the Daedalus launch several nuclear missiles, Wraith Darts intercept most of these nuclear missiles. However, a few manage to impact against the Wraith cruisers hull, destroying the Wraith cruiser.

In the time it has taken the Prometheus and the Daedalus to destroy one Wraith cruiser, the nine Asgard warships have taken out another six Wraith cruisers, this shows the difference between the firepower of the Asgard warships.

The Wraith, have now been reduced to thirteen Wraith cruisers and one Wraith Hive Ship.

As the Prometheus and the Daedalus swing around, the Wraith Hive Ship is trying to concentrate its fire on one of the nine Asgard warships, though this is proving to be an unsuccessful strategy. Only the Wraith Darts can keep up with the highly manoeuvrable Asgard warships, though there fire is insufficient against the Asgard ships shields.

As the Prometheus and the Daedalus begin to engage there second Wraith cruiser, the Asgard ships are engaging the next three Wraith cruisers, the bulk of the Wraith Hive ships fire is trying to take out the Asgard ships. Both the Prometheus and the Daedalus are being ignored by the Wraith ships with the exception of the Wraith cruiser, that the Prometheus and the Daedalus are currently engaging.

By the time, the Prometheus and the Daedalus have destroyed a single Wraith cruiser the Asgard ships have finished of another three Wraith cruisers.

The Wraith, have now been reduced to nine Wraith cruisers and one Wraith Hive Ship.

**Prometheus Bridge**

Looking at his display's Sergeant Harriman says, "Sir we have expended all out nuclear weapons, we only have conventional missiles left, along with the rail guns. From the reports from the Daedalus, they have also expended all nuclear weapons."

General Hammond states, "Very well, have the Daedalus form up with us we will engage the Wraith Darts that are harassing the Asgard ships, have our 302s also engage the Wraith Darts as well."

Sergeant Harriman replies, "Sir, message sent and acknowledged."

General Hammond says, "Execute"

Sergeant Harriman replies, "Yes sir"

Both the Prometheus and the Daedalus accelerate to maximum sub-light speed and begin to engage the Wraith Darts.

For the next few minutes the Asgard ships steadily whittle down the numbers of Wraith cruisers, to where there is only three remaining, these last three Wraith cruisers, do not remain for long, they jump into hyperspace leaving the Wraith Hive Ship alone.

The Prometheus and the Daedalus along with all nine Asgard ships concentrate there fire on the Wraith Hive Ship, the Wraith Hive ships Darts try to protect there mothership, though as with the Wraith cruisers, the Hive ship is unable to hit the fast moving Asgard ships, only scoring the occasional hit, more by luck than accuracy.

For the next fifteen minutes, the Wraith Hive ship fights a losing battle until the combined fire of all eleven ships destroys it.

**Aftermath**

Once the last Wraith Hive ship has been destroyed, the Asgard ships do not hang around, they immediately jump into hyperspace, Hermiod explains that they are needed back on the Asgard homeworld.

Though General Hammond would have preferred them to stay for a few more days, he does send his thanks to Thor for helping in the defence of Atlantis.

It takes only a few days to confirm that no further Wraith attacks are imminent, it appears as though the remaining Wraith are more focused on feeding now that they are awake than attacking Atlantis.

**Atlantis's Meeting Room**

Just prior to the departure of both the Prometheus and the Daedalus back to Earth General Hammond informs the Atlantis expedition team leaders of what will happen next.

General Hammond says, "We will be heading back to Earth soon, we will be taking the wounded and dead with us. Once the Daedalus has been refitted and rearmed, the Daedalus will return to Atlantis to act as Atlantis's guard ship and transport ship between Atlantis and Earth, until a better link is established."

Dr Weir replies, "Thank you General Hammond, the Daedalus will give us an extra option in the defence of Atlantis."

General Hammond says, "Dr Weir, you along with Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay, along with a few other key people will accompany me back to Earth to make more formal reports."

Colonel Sheppard asks, "General Hammond, does this mean my promotion is permanent?"

General Hammond replies, "As far as I am concerned it is, but the IOA might have a different view, but we will see when we get back to Earth."

Colonel Sheppard says, "Yes sir, thank you sir."

General Hammond asks, "If there is nothing else" pausing of a few moments, then General Hammond says, "meeting adjourned people, the Prometheus and the Daedalus leaves for Earth in one hour."

One hour later, the Prometheus and the Daedalus jump into hyperspace for the journey back to Earth, the Daedalus will return as Atlantis's guard/transport ship, secure in the knowledge that if Atlantis is attacked (it won't be) while they are away, the city's shield can hold out for that length of time.

When the Prometheus and the Daedalus reaches the Milky Way galaxy Vala manages to escape from the Prometheus to a world with a Stargate, though Vala will return…

End.


End file.
